Only time will tell
by SlytherinPrincess16
Summary: Draco is head boy and Hermione is head girl but they may end up being much much more! Chapter 19 is up! might be labeled as chap.20 because of previous note added.
1. Chapter 1

Only time will tell.

Draco Malfoy lay sleeping in his comfy four-poster bed in the middle of his large suite-like room in Malfoy Manor. A small ray of sunlight peaked in from the large circular window next to the bed. It shone on the young Malfoy's face and illuminated his platinum blond hair, casting the unnaturally dark room in a warm glow. Draco's face reflected a peaceful expression. He was, after all, the slytherin king and today he would be returning to his faithful servants and his beautiful slytherin queen. All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door and Draco woke with a start. "What?" he asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his grey eyes. "Draco, darling we will be leaving for King's Cross in twenty minutes." The timid voice of Narcissa Malfoy floated through the oak door. "Fine" he responded. Draco threw back the thick silver and green comforter and made his way to the large marble bathroom. Once inside, Draco preceded to taker a hot shower and brush his teeth. He decided not to gel back his hair and quickly dried it with a towel letting the lose strands fall over his eyes. He dressed in black slacks and a green t-shirt that showed off his perfectly toned muscles. Then he walked over to his bedside table and picked up a shiny badge with the letters HB engraved in it. Yes, Draco Malfoy had made Head Boy. He had received his supply list and congratulations later with the Head Boy badge carefully placed inside the envelope. It had come as no surprise but he had been pleased with himself anyways. He had informed his parents of the news right away and they had been thrilled. Okay, maybe thrilled was a bit of an exaggeration. His mother had hugged him and praised him, his father however had nodded and returned to reading the Prophet. Draco hadn't really expected anything more from his father. He had learned at a young age to not expect praise from his father for anything he did. Nothing he did was ever enough for Lucius Malfoy and Draco had learned to ignore his father's rejection. Pinning the Head Boy badge to the

collar of his green t-shirt, Draco grabbed his trunk and walked out of his room, down the winding staircase and out to the front door of Malfoy Manor. A house elf took his trunk and loaded it into the trunk of the ministry car his father had reserved for the ride to King's Cross. Draco took one last look at Malfoy Manor and stepped into the car.

Draco stepped on to platform nine and three-quarters and proceeded to board the train. He had already said goodbye to his parents outside of Kings Cross station. His mother had wanted to see him off as he boarded the Hogwarts express but his father had told her to stop being silly and that Draco was old enough to get on the train by himself. His father had then leaned in and whispered in Draco's ear, so softly so as not to be overheard, three words: "Don't disappoint me." He did all this while clutching Draco's shoulder in an iron-clad grip so Draco could not pull away. Draco knew that tomorrow he would have a new bruise curtsey of Lucius Malfoy. Draco found his friends, if you could call them that, sitting in a compartment near the back of the train. He opened the door his eyes all the while searching for her. He saw her sitting across from Crabbe and Goyle looking extremely board with the two dimwits. He sauntered over and sat down next to his queen. "Hi Pansy, how was your summer?"

"Draco! You made it. My summer was great thanks. How was yours?" replied Pansy, glad Draco had rescued her from dumb and dumber.

" Fine I guess. I missed you though." Draco said truthfully. He hadn't missed Pansy per-say, but he had missed having someone around to obey his every order. House Elves only obeyed some orders; Pansy did anything he asked of her. He used her. He knew it and so did she, but she had always wanted to be close to Draco and if that meant doing whatever he asked of her then so be it.

"Are you staying for the whole trip?" Pansy asked, hoped etched in every word.

"No, I've been made Head Boy" Draco answered pointing to the shiny badge on his collar. He watched as Pansy's smile slowly disappeared from her pug dog face. He knew that she didn't want to be left alone with brainless wonders again, but he couldn't help that. He had been made Head Boy and if that meant she'd have less time with him this year then she'd just have to learn to cope.

"Oh, I wonder who the Head Girl is?" Pansy asked mischievously.

"Don't know, don't care" Draco replied non-chalantly. This was a lie. He had been dying to know who she was since he received his badge earlier that summer. Was she from Slytherin as well? Would she be easy or difficult to work with? Would they be able to stand sharing a common room with each other for an entire year? These were just a few of the many questions burning inside of him. Inside of him a million questions dying to be answered, on the outside however, his facile expression remained calm and indifferent. When you lived with Lucius Malfoy you learned to keep your emotions buried at all times. Draco looked down at his expensive silver watch and realised that he had to start heading to the Heads compartment to meet the Head Girl. He said goodbye to Crabbe and Goyle, kissed Pansy and left the compartment. It took him a few minutes longer than he had anticipated to reach the Heads compartment at the front of the train. He had bumped into a group of third-year girls standing in the middle of the train gossiping. Already annoyed because he was a little late, Draco shoved them aside a little more roughly than he would of done if he was in a better mood and continued to the compartment. Reaching his destination, Draco stretched out his arm and hesitantly opened the door. He stepped inside and came face to face with the Head Girl.


	2. Of Train Rides and Head Dorms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Harry Potter. That is all the work of J.K Rowling.**

Of Train Rides and Head Dorms.

"Hello Granger" Draco said calmly. He couldn't help the signature smirk that played on his lips. He wasn't surprised that she was Head Girl. Yes, he had been oddly curious about who would be on the other side of that door when he opened it, but inside there had always been a little voice at the back of his mind that spoke only one word: "Granger". She was a very smart witch after all he inwardly admitted. The Gryffindor brunette turned around and Draco saw the hint of malice shining in her eyes.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? This is for the heads to meet." She stated like she was answering a question about what they had just read in class.

"Well then, nice to meet you." Draco replied smoothly, offering his arm to her and flashing his Head Boy badge. His smirk only increased when he saw the look of utter horror that appeared on her face as she let his words sink in.

"No, I thought Harry or maybe Ron. How on earth did you become Head Boy?" She demanded, rising out of the seat so she was facing him. Draco noticed that the summer had done her wonders. Her hair had grown longer, with soft ringlets framing her face and making it look less bushy. She had started to wear a little bit of makeup and her body had finally filled out. The brown tank top and faded jeans she wore showed off curves Draco would never have thought existed under her school robes. He also noticed that she had grown a bit taller over the summer and that now she was only an inch or so shorter than him. In short, Granger looked good. He knew Granger was thinking the same thing about him. He wasn't blind. He could see how her eyes kept roaming his body. Quidditch had changed him from a scrawny boy into a well-toned youth. He knew no woman in her right mind could resist his dashing good looks. Sometimes that was a blessing and sometimes it was a curse._ "Like with Pansy."_ Draco thought disgusted.

"Answer me Malfoy!" Hermione said, clearly irritated with him.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I asked you how you were appointed Head Boy!"

"Well you see Granger it's quite simple, I opened my letter and a shiny badge fell out just for me."

" Don't you dare play dumb with me! I know perfectly well how someone becomes Head Boy. What I was wondering was, who in their right stat of mind would give that privilege to you." She spat angrily. Draco stepped around her and sat down on a seat. Looking back at her he said "I'm Head Boy because clearly someone thought I'd do a good job and if that answer isn't sufficient enough for you then you can stuff it, because I really don't see the need to explain anything to a mudblood."

Hermione gave him a look that clearly read, "Sod off Malfoy." When she saw that he had no intention to say anything further she gave a frustrated sigh and sat on the seat facing opposite him and pulled out a rather thick textbook labelled "Runes of the middle east and how to read them." Within a few seconds she was completely immersed in the book. Draco, much happier with the tense silence, turned and stared out the train window. To any common passer-by Draco looked like he was simply enjoying the country scenery but if they looked deeper they'd see that there was a storm brewing behind his steal orbs. How was he going to survive the year if he had to live someone who absolutely dispised him? He had hated calling her a mudblood. He didn't agree with his fathers prejudice thoughts. He had figured out a long time ago that Lucius Malfoy was an unloving, racist prick and He certainly didn't want to become a death eater. The only snag was that Draco wasn't quite sure he had a say in what he would and would not do. He didn't respect his father but he did fear him. He knew that their were no lengths to which Lucius Malfoy would go to get people to obey his wishes. Draco had had a few first hand experiences with his father's ways of persuasion and he had the scars to prove it. What Draco was sure of was that his father would have to do a lot more than that if he wanted Draco to join the ranks and obey a barley human maniac. The train started to slow and was torn out of

his thoughts for the second time that day by the sound of a very heavy book being slammed shut.

"Get your robes on Malfoy, I can see Hogwarts in the distance."

Hogwarts loomed over them looking impressive and intimidating at the same time. Draco was quite used to the appearance of Hogwarts by now, but he was still having trouble getting used to the carriages seemingly drawn by nothing. Anything that he couldn't see but was clearly there made him wary. Maybe it was all the times he could've sworn he'd seen Potter somewhere even though he couldn't see him anywhere. _ "It's almost like he has an invisibility cloak or something."_ Draco pondered. Instantly he knew this was impossible. Invisibility cloaks were terribly expensive there was no way Potter had that many gallons.

Draco entered the Great Hall and proceeded to the Slytherin table and his brainless servants. Unfortunately this also meant that he'd have to spend time with Pansy, his queen. He sat there and watched the sorting, he ate the start of term feast, and he listened to Dumbledore's speech. He did all this while Pansy sat close to him, holding on to him as if afraid that he'd vanish if she let go. The whole time Draco ignored her, content in his own little world. He was extremely relived when Dumbledore asked the Prefects to take their house to their respective dorms and for the Head Girl and Boy to follow him. Relieved that is until he remembered whom the Head Girl was. When they both were standing in front of Dumbledore he smiled down at them and said "Follow me to your Head Dorm." And so they followed him Dumbledore in the lead with Granger in his shadow listening to his instructions on what

the Heads responsibilities were, nodding her head once in a while and Draco casually trailing them. They came to stop at a huge portrait of a young girl holding a single red rose. "This is the entrance to your new dorms. You will be allowed to visit your regular dorms if and when you wish to do so. The password is "Unity" because the Heads are always from two different houses and are uniting and putting differences aside for the sole purpose of the great responsibility that comes with being a Hogwarts Head. I will ask that you set a good example for the students and not fight in public. If you must argue, do so in your dorm in your own time. Now I'll leave you two to get settled in. There is only one bathroom. The Head Girl bedroom is to the right, Head Boy to the left. Goodnight" They watched they Headmaster turn the corner and disappear. "Unity" Draco drawled and the young girl smiled at him and swung open. Without hesitation Draco stepped inside, Hermione quickly following. The dorm was done in the Gryffindor and Slytherin colours, with a silver rug in the middle of the living room and large comfy armchairs in red and green.

"It's magnificent" He heard Hermione exclaim. Draco merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to bed, early start tomorrow." He said, faking a yawn.

He went and opened the door on the left, leaving Hermione in her state of awe.


	3. Time

Time

Two men stood in the shadows of a forest. Even through the darkness a shock of brilliantly blond hair was visible. The blond haired man was crouched in a deep bow before the other man.

"Your son has grown well and it is now time for him to join the ranks of the Death Eaters. Your job is to convince him to enter the life of servitude you have prepared him for since birth." The cold voice made it clear this was not a debatable discussion.

" Draco is strong willed and hard headed. What if he refuses? What if all the years I spent preparing him has not broken his spirit?" The voice of Lucius Malfoy quavered before the Dark Lord. He knew Draco wouldn't agree easily, he was a Malfoy after all and Malfoy's didn't give in without a fight. When the Dark Lord answered his question, it was with a voice laced with cold fury and Lucius felt himself flinch under Voldemorts angry stare.

"You're the boy's father aren't you? Do whatever it takes to make him agree. If his spirit is not yet broken, then break it. I don't care if you kidnap the boy, so long as he receives his mark! He is a prime Death Eater and I want him in my service. Who knows, maybe he'll prove useful one day. God knows you didn't Lucius, but you may be redeemed if you bring me your son."

"Yes master, I'll bring Draco to you." Lucius stood up and slowly started walking towards the edge of the forest. He knew exactly where to find Draco.

Draco walked up and down the halls of Hogwarts castle. Tonight was patrol night. The Head boy and girl had to patrol the halls every night from eight to midnight as part of their responsibilities. Draco found this a great relief from normal school work. During patrol times, Draco usually found himself thinking to himself. He never had to make small talk with Hermione, because they had agreed to divide the castle between them. He patrolled the west wing, she patrolled the east. This arrangement gave him time to be alone with his thoughts and it kept them from arguing. Now that he thought about it though, Granger had been uncharacteristically civil with him since the first day. She had never made a snide comment to him or argued with him. This is what Draco found himself thinking about as he patrolled his wing of the castle that night. He found it extremely odd that the fiery Gryffindor hadn't tried to provoke him into a fight with her yet. Not that he minded much. His life was stressful enough already, without her arguing with him. He had had a sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach all week. He knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort would ask him to join his ranks, the question that was burning a hole inside him was When? How much longer would his freedom last? He knew he didn't want to become a follower, like his father, but he really had no choice. The way he saw it, he had only one path laid out before him. Draco pushed the thought out of his mind as he came to a stop outside the heads painting. "Unity" he muttered and steeped inside the room as the portrait swung open to admit him. He saw that Granger had beat him to their shared common room. She was sitting on one of the couches, totally immersed in a thick novel.

"Nothing eventful happened in the west wing." Draco informed her. Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Apparently she hadn't heard him enter the common room.

"Oh, ok Malfoy." She stated simply, before returning her attention back to her book. Draco sighed, frustrated. Why was she being so civil towards him? Not in all his years at Hogwarts had she ever acted this nice towards him. His curiosity got the better of him.

"Granger, why are you acting so civil towards me? You've never spoken to me without pure loathing etched in your voice. Why start now?" Draco cut right to the point as he stood towering over her. Hermione looked up from her book again, a surprised look on her face.

"I thought that would have been quite obvious Malfoy. When I found out you were Head Boy this year I figured I might as well try to get along with you. I didn't see much point in us being at each other's throats when we had to live and work together every day. After all we do need to set a good example for students."

"So, your acting like this to make the situation easier for yourself? Should had known it was for something selfish, wouldn't expect less from a muggle born." Draco sneered. Granger's eyes flashed. Standing, she slammed her book shut and looked daggers at him.

"Go feed yourself to a blast-ended skewert Malfoy." She spat.

"Oh, I'm real scared now Granger." Draco said sarcastically with a look of mock fear on his face. Giving a frustrated sigh, Hermione turned on her heel and marched into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. "Nice talking to you too!" Draco called after her, quite pleased with himself. He was surprised at just how it was to upset the brunette know-it-all. Draco sprawled out on the couch Hermione had been on moments before. He was just about to dose off when he heard a loud rapping on the window. He walked over and opened the window letting in a jet black owl. It circled the room before coming to land on Draco's shoulder. Draco undid the letter that was tied to the owl's ankle and opened it. At once, he recognised the neat loopy handwriting of his father. The knot in his stomach tightened considerably as he read:

_Draco, the time has come for you to join the Dark Lord. I will meet you in your Head common room at midnight on Friday of next week to discuss the preparations for your initiation ceremony. _

_-Lucius-_

Draco shredded the letter and threw it into the fire. He knew this would happen someday. He knew what was expected of him as a Malfoy heir, but if his father thought he'd join willingly he was in for one hell of a surprise.


	4. What Hermione Overhears

What Hermione overhears

The week came and passed all to quickly in Draco's opinion and soon Friday night came. Draco stood pacing in front of the elaborate fireplace in the heads common room. He was deep in thought and thanked Merlin that Hermione had gone to bed early that night so that she couldn't see the deep wrinkles of worry that were so plainly etched etched on his usually serine face. It was all he could do to not glance at the clock over the mantle every five seconds. Tonight was the night that his father had said he would visit. Draco was just about to throw the clock across the room in frustrated anticipation, when heard a tiny pop and glanced down into the fireplace to see the face of none other than Lucius Malfoy glaring back at him. Draco instantly regained his mask and hid all emotion from his cold father. Dropping to his knees, so that he was facing his father, Draco said "Hello father".

"Hello Draco, I can't say that I'm happy to see you, but I do give my deepest condolences to your unfortunate living conditions. I hope that muggle filth doesn't get used to living with such nice furnishings, because she'll be back at her muggle dump come summer." Lucius coldly spat out. Draco bristled at this comment. Hermione had been nothing but civil towards him since their first day back at Hogwarts. How dare his father talk about her like she was common trash! He couldn't help but feel a bubble of anger rise within him and forcefully pushed it back down before his father could read it in his face. He wouldn't let his father see that his remark had hit a nerve, besides he was a Malfoy and Muggle born remarks didn't usually bother Malfoy's.

"What are you doing here father?" Draco said in a voice of forced calm.

"I thought you could have guessed that from my letter last week Draco. I am here to make sure you join the ranks of men. You will swear allegiance to Voldemort in October. Are we clear?"

"No." Draco said barley loud enough for Lucius to hear it, but Lucius did hear it and his voice became ice cold.

"What dib you say boy?" Lucius's glared at Draco as though daring him to repeat his answer.

"I said no father. I think we've had a misunderstanding somewhere through the years. You see I will never be a lowly follower like you. I refuse to spend my life obeying orders from some maniac wizard. I will not let you dictate my every life choice. No more father!" Draco said this forcefully leaving no room for argument but Lucius wasn't done yet.

" I knew I should have had you drowned at birth. My only regret is that I let you live. You are weak and are not fit to bear the Malfoy name. Now you will join us Draco!" Draco could see that his father was becoming increasingly angry with him and it amused him to no end.

"You know what father? We have something in common. Your only regret is that I'm alive, My only regret is that your still breathing as well. As for the whole joining Voldemort thing, I think I'll stick with my earlier answer thank you." Draco sneered.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFEY ME! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON. I DISOWN YOU UNTIL YOU TAKE YOUR MARK!" Lucius shouted all this very fast and then disappeared from the flames. "Good riddance." Draco sighed and got up from his spot in front of the fireplace. He was stretching his legs when he heard a

small cry from behind him. Next thing he knew he was being spun around by very delicate hands and came face to face with Hermione who had very red puffy eyes and a tear stained face. Burying her head in his chest and wrapping her arms around him, she uttered three small words. "I heard everything."

_Author: Sorry it's so short guys_. _I have had an insane amount of schoolwork lately and not a whole bunch of time to write. Sorry it took so long to get up and I'll try to be better. I've been nominated for the "He Had It Coming" awards. It's this story and my other two stories as well. So when voting opens go to: __www.Dramione. and vote for me please! Thanks a bunch! _

_SlytherinPrincess16_


	5. Words Can Hurt

Word's can hurt 

Draco just stood there stunned. He didn't know what to do. Someone else knew his feelings towards his father and the Dark Lord. In a way it was an immense relief, on the other hand he was annoyed. What gave Granger the right to snoop around his business? Just because she's in Potter's inner circle didn't mean she had the right to poke into other people's private lives. Draco bent down to look at the petite girl who was currently clinging to him as though he would disappear if she let go. The smell of coconut wafted into his nostrils and he felt himself go light headed. She smells good thought Draco. Her touch seemed to make his skin burn and want for more. Draco felt a fresh wave of emotion wash over him and he couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. As quickly as this new emotion had risen, it was squashed and forced away to be replaced with his usual cool demeanour. He couldn't risk anyone finding out that he had feelings for a Mudblood and he was sure that these feelings were too strong to be cast away easily. If his father ever found out what he was going through, he would take no time in finding and killing Hermione and Draco wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew Hermione had died because he'd had feelings for her. With all his willpower, Draco forced himself to push Hermione away from him.

"Why do you think it's suddenly okay to eavesdrop on other people's _private_ conversations?" Draco asked in a cold, even tone.

"I wasn't eavesdropping! I was coming out my room to go to the bathroom and I heard you talking. At first I thought you were just thinking out loud but then I heard your father's voice, so I hid behind my door because I was afraid that if I made any move I would be heard and I well, truth be told, I was scared." Hermione said all this very fast as though she was afraid she might be cut off at any minute by Draco.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd ever hear a Gryffindor admit they were afraid. " Draco sneered trying to sound as though she hadn't just heard his conversation with his father. She wasn't fooled and he hadn't expected her to be.

"Well, I never thought I'd hear a Slytherin pureblood admit they didn't want to be a Death Eater. I thought it was very brave of you to stand up to your horrible father like that." Hermione said gently. She wanted him to know that there was room open for conversation if he wanted to talk. Instead Draco's eyes clouded over with anger at Hermione's words.

"You know nothing about my father Granger!" Draco spat.

"Why are you defending him after what I just heard? He wouldn't care less if you were killed tomorrow! In fact, he'd probably be sorry he wasn't the one to do you in! It's okay to show emotion Draco. It's okay to want to break away from the normal pureblood family traditions like joining Voldemort." Hermione's voice was urging Draco to open up to her, but he wasn't used to being vulnerable. Usually he was the one to hear other people's secrets, it had never been the other way around.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY FATHER!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. His anger had reached its boiling point. What gave her the right to tell him what was okay and wasn't? She had no right to talk about his father like that even though her words were painfully true.

"Stop talking about matters that don't concern you and that you know virtually nothing about. That's the thing with you Mudbloods, you never know when to shut up and mind your own business." Draco's words were like ice and he could see the hurt in her eyes at the name-calling. He couldn't stand it. He turned his back to her but he could still feel her eyes burning holes into his back.

"You can be really cruel you know Malfoy. Your words can really sting sometimes." Hermione's voice quavered and Draco knew she was on the verge of tears. The more he hurt her, the farther away he pushed her and the more she was safe. He knew that she was safest not ever knowing his feelings towards her and he knew that she was beginning to feel something for him too. He knew because when he had first looked into her eyes he had seen a new sense of caring and he had to squash it before it grew. Time to push her over the edge. Draco turned around and forced a smirk onto his troubled face.

"You better watch what you say Granger. Sometimes words can hurt." He said simply. Then he sidestepped her and walked into his private room, unable to be around her any longer, and slammed the door behind him.


	6. Amour

Amour 

Draco sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, staring at the wall. The Heads normally didn't have to eat at the house tables, because they had a dinning area in the Head Dorms, but Draco had been eating every meal for the last three weeks in the Great Hall. All to avoid her. Since that night when he had said all those hurtful words he had been avoiding her whenever possible. When they had a class together, he sat at the back of the class. When he ate, he chose to eat in the Great Hall. This had it's con's as well as it's pro's. The pros were that he didn't have to face her and talk to her, even though he knew she had been trying to confront him just as much as he had been trying to avoid her. The cons were that Pansy now thought that he was eating in the Great Hall again because he wanted to be close to her. She hung onto his arm all through his meals and whispered things in his ear that she thought were sweet, cute, alluring or funny. It took all his willpower to eat calmly and pretend she wasn't there, when all he really wanted to do was throw her off him and run to Hermione. Thankfully Pansy hadn't come down to dinner yet and Draco quickly decided that he would rather not be there when she did. He rose from his seat, mumbled a quick goodbye to Crabe and Goyle and made his way to the Head Dorms. Maybe Hermione was still in the library and he could avoid her yet again. If he was lucky. Draco muttered the password and climbed through the portrait hole. Just as he thought Lady Luck was on his side, he spotted Hermione sitting on the couch staring at the fire. His breath caught in his throat. She looked positively angelic with the glow of the fire on her soft, auburn ringlets. In that moment she was his very own angel. He stood there, positively stunned at how beautiful she was to him. He was sure now that he had feelings for Hermione. Sure, he had feelings for her before. He had felt anger, hate, jealousy…. Etc. But these feelings were greatly different. Now he felt nervous when he was in her presence. He was in love with Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter and Mudblood extrodinar. He couldn't help

to notice the irony of the situation. Then she turned to face him and he saw that tears marred her perfect face. He was at her side on the couch in seconds. He didn't know why he felt guilty that she had been crying, all he knew was that he wanted to comfort her and make her hurt go away. It only puzzled him slightly when she didn't object or pull away as his arms encircled and held her. He could smell the scent of coconut in her hair as she bent her head and started crying once again onto his shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong? What happened?" He asked gently, coaxing her to answer him with the truth. She hastened to stop herself from crying and brought her up to meet his. Silver met Hazel and he knew that she too felt a spark of connection between them. Taking a deep breath she answered him.

"Harry, Ron and I have had a row and they said they don't want to ever speak to me again. They called me a filthy traitor."

Draco wondered what on earth could have broken the Golden Trio's bond so abruptly. For several years now they had been good and loyal friends. What had gone wrong?

"What on earth was this row about Hermione?" Draco asked, never breaking their eye contact. He wanted her to know that he was sincere in his question, that he truly cared.

" I told them about what I heard between you and your father that night. They said that it sounded to them like I was defending you and they couldn't see why I would waste my time on a ferret like you. They said that it sounded like I was starting to like you and that I should remember what your family was and who I was loyal too and then I really did defend you. I said you had somehow changed and that you weren't a Death Eater like your father. I said they should give you a chance and that if they really cared about our friendship then they would do this for me. Then Ron said that if they did that, then you would have your Death Eater friends kill us. He basically accused me of wanting to get Harry killed! I don't want that in a million years! Finally, Harry said that it was either friendship or betrayal and that by the sounds of it I had already made my decision and that I was a horrible person and that I could spend all my time with you because they were not my friends anymore." Hermione began to sob softly again.

Draco had listened very carefully to all of this, not interrupting once, afraid that if he did she wouldn't finish her story. He decided to say what was plaguing his mind most.

" It sounds to me like you were scared of making a decison and you're the bravest girl I know. Were you scared Hermione?"

"Yes, I was. I was scared of making a decision, I was scared of having them think that I had betrayed them, but most of all, I was scared of having to chose between them and you because I know that if I was forced to do so I would have chosen you." Her eyes were raw with emotion and he could feel them begging him to tell her she'd made the right decision, but he couldn't help to wonder why she would have chosen him over a lifetime of friendship?

"Why me? Why would you of chosen me over them? Is it true what they accused you of Hermione? Are you starting to like me?" Draco's tone of voice ached for her to say yes. He knew that if she had feelings of good for him then she would be in danger, but he also knew that she didn't care.

" I'm not starting to like you Draco. I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I've been really sick with the flu and I've had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. Thanks to all my readers and just to let you know I was runner-up for best author in the "He had it coming" awards, Round two. Thanks again!

SlytherinPrincess16

aHHHHHH


	7. Togther at last

Together at last. 

"I'm starting to fall in love with you" The words kept repeating themselves over and over again in Draco's mind. He was so relieved that she felt the same way towards him as he did towards .her, but he knew it was to good to be true. This had to be some sort of cruel joke; she was playing mind games with him. She had to be, but looking down at her tear stained face, he knew this was no joke. Her eyes were like gates into her soul and he could read every emotion that played behind them. He saw sadness, hopefulness, and fear. Fear that he would take her declare of love for him and throw it back in her face, but he wasn't going to do that. Before he told her his feelings, he wanted some questions answered and he wanted to know that she was sincere and not delirious.

"Don't say things you don't mean" He whispered softly in her ear.

" I do mean it! I have feelings for you Draco and they're more than hate or mild fondness. They're strong, I know its love. I know because every time I see you my heart gives a leap and my stomach flutters. When you were avoiding me, I missed you so much it's a wonder how I survived. When I heard you stand up to your father that night I felt so proud of you and when your father said all those hateful words to you I wanted to hex him into next week!"

Draco let a chuckle escape his lips at this last part. He could just picture her doing that and he did admire her bravery however, he couldn't ignore how strong her words were and how they pleaded him to believe her.

"Your not saying all this because Potter and Weasel hurt you?" Draco had to be absolutely sure. He guarded his feelings more than anything else that he owned and he wouldn't just throw them away.

"No! They hurt me, yes, but I started to feel stronger for you way before they tossed our friendship away! I love you Draco! Please believe me!" She said without hesitation.

"I believe you Hermione. I love you too. I've wanted to say so for so long but I had to be sure you felt the same way."

" Really Draco? You really love me? No matter what house I'm in or what blood I have?" Draco knew she was testing him, but he didn't care.

"Yes, Hermione I really love you." And he pulled her into a passionate kiss to show her he meant it. It felt like time had stopped and they were in a world all their own. When they pulled apart and the world restarted, Draco had never felt so elated and relieved. He loved her and she loved him and right now that was all that mattered. He knew there would be obstacles and he was sure she knew too but He also knew that they would meet them head on. They were together and that was all that he cared about.

_Just make be thankful,_

_And make us play nice,_

_And let us be together tonight._

**Authors Note: Short but sweet :) Review!**

**SlytherinPrincess16**


	8. So Much For Secret

So Much For Secret

It had been nearly a week since Draco and Hermione had proclaimed their love for one another and become a couple, yet they were the only ones that knew of this new union. They had kept their love a secret to the rest of the Hogwarts student body because they knew how fast gossip spread throughout the school and they couldn't risk the news reaching the wrong ears. Draco's father for instance. If Lucius ever heard that his son was dating a Mudblood, he would surely have Hermione killed. Draco suppressed a shudder. He prayed something like that would never happen. As of present, Draco was seated in the library doing his potions essay on the side effects of a dreamless sleep potion if taken in excess. Nowadays he always did his homework in the library, because whenever Hermione and him were alone together they would always end up being in their own little world. Hermione had finally decided that if they wanted to graduate, they would have to do their homework in separate places so as not to get distracted. There was no way that Hermione would tolerate a "T" on either of their next essays. Other than that Draco spent every moment he could with Hermione. They ate Breakfast, Lunch, and Supper together in the Head Dorms and they talked for hours in front of the fire at night before they went to their separate rooms. They still had to act like they hated each other's guts when they saw each other in the halls between classes, so as not to raise suspicion and he knew she hated that as much as he did, but the alternative wasn't pretty either. The alternative consisted of Potter and Weasley hexing him into outer space (Because even though they weren't talking right now, Draco knew that there was a bond between them) and Slytherin cronies putting Hermione in the Hospital wing. The secret life was working pretty well for them right now.

Draco finished his essay and carefully rolled up the long piece of parchment, so that the ink wouldn't smudge. "Say what you want about us Malfoy's, but we do things right the first time around." Draco thought smugly. Draco handed the very large and very heavy book that he'd been using as a reference for his potions essay, to Madame Pinz as he passed her desk and walked out of the library. He was anxious to see Hermione again, before he retired for the night. It was the first time; in a long time that Draco could remember looking forward to something. Draco his was just turning the last corner before the Heads portrait, when something yanked him by his arm, pulling him into a dissertated corridor. Make that someone.

"Hermione, what on earth-" but he was cut off as her lips captured his in a blazing kiss. It wasn't a lustful kiss, they never were. It was sweet and gentle and at the same time the spark that raced between them was unmistakable. When she finally pulled away, both were panting very deeply and both of their cheeks were flushed.

"Hello Draco. Finish your essay? I wanted to surprise you, instead of waiting in the dorm like always. You know, rebel a little." Hermione stated smiling up at him. Draco, on the other hand, was not very amused.

"Are you crazy! Do you know that we could be seen by anyone out here like this? What if a younger student saw that kiss just now? What if Peeves had seen? He could be halfway around the school by now shouting the news! " Immediately after he had shouted this, he wished he hadn't. The look of shock and hurt that Hermione wore on her face made him want to kick himself. Why was he such a jumpy Pratt? "Natural reaction after living with Lucius for sixteen years." A voice in his head answered him.

"Look Hermione, that came out wrong. I love the whole new rebellious thing, I really do." And here he gave her a sly grin that made her smile slightly and blush more.

"But it's just that I hate the danger of this kind of situation. I would hate myself if something happened to you because of this relationship or my stupidity. Come; let's go back into the dorms. I'll make it worth your while." And he bent forward to kiss and nuzzle her neck affectionately. Hand in hand they made their way back to the Head's portrait and disappeared inside.

Neither of them noticed the door that had been opposite them in the corridor. Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes, now wide with shock and cold fury that belonged to the person behind that door.

**_Author's note: I know, I know. Another short chapter, but I have decided that I will end them where I feel it is right to end them. So chapters will either be short or long depending on how big the plot for that certain chapter is. Anyways, reviews are always wanted and welcomed! Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviews for making me want to keep writing and thanks to new readers and reviewers who just found this story._**

_**I may not be updating for a tiny bit, because I have a new idea for another one-shot story. It may or may not have a song as well. We will see!**_

_**SlytherinPrincess16**_


	9. Common Knowledge

Common Knowledge

Draco woke up earlier than usual the next morning. He had had a wonderful night staying up late talking with Hermione about absolutely anything, as was their nightly tradition. Last night after Hermione and him had returned to their Head's Dorm through the portrait hole, he couldn't shake the feeling that they had been watched however; Hermione had eventually distracted him from his wandering thoughts and they had had an amazing night just enjoying being together. Apparently his mind had been only temporarily calmed, causing him to awake at approximately 6:00 by his watch. Draco groaned and rolled out of his four-poster, making his way to the bathroom. Once he was showered and dressed, he proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast. There was no pint in waiting for Hermione because one: It was too early for her to be up and two: No one knew about their relationship, so they would look extremely weird walking down to breakfast together. Draco made his way over to the Slytherin table and took a seat between Blaise Zambini and Pansy. He was about half way through his meal of toast and eggs when he suddenly noticed that something felt different. He glanced quickly at the staff table but none of the teachers were missing. What was it? Then he realised. Pansy was in deep conversation with Millicent Bullstrode. They were both whispering hurriedly and Millicent kept sending odd glances his way. What's more, Pansy was not hanging off his arm as usual. She wasn't even looking at him, preferring to either look at Millicent or stare at the floor. What was her problem? Draco wondered. Draco finished his breakfast and rose from the table. Just as he was leaving, Hermione entered through the great oak doors. Draco noticed that Pansy sent her an abnormally malicious glare, worse than he had ever seen her look at Hermione. As soon as he past Hermione he whispered to her "Meet me back at the dorm in ten minutes, we need to talk." He barley noticed the worried and confused look Hermione gave him as he passed through the doors and made his was up the staircase.

Once back at the dorm, Draco paced back and forth through the spacious living room. What was going on? Why was Pansy acting so weird? Why couldn't he shake this feeling of being watched? The last question seemed to stick out more than the others in his confused mind. He sent fervent glances at the clock above the fireplace. Where was she? It had been more than ten minutes since he had told Hermione to meet him back here and she was never late. This was most bizarre. They needed to talk. Draco had already planned the speech out in his mind, knowing that it would fail him when faced with Hermione. Nonetheless, Hermione knew how irritated he got when people were late for a specific meeting. That's what times are set for, so people won't be late. Minutes turned to hours and soon Draco was thanking Merlin that it was a Saturday and they had no classes to go to.

Just when Draco was getting exceedingly frustrated, the portrait hole swung open and a very flustered looking Hermione ran in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw how red in the face Draco was.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?" Draco shouted at her. "I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES! TEN NOT SIXTY! WHAT KEPT YOU?"

"DRACO MALFOY! DON"T YOU EVER SCREAM AT ME AGAIN! YOUR LUCKY I'M HERE AT ALL AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED! I AM QUITE AWARE OF THE TIME AND I'M SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG, BUT THERE WAS A BIT OF A HOLD UP. NOW IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME SENSIBLY I AM ALL EARS" Hermione shouted back. Draco was flabbergasted. He had almost forgotten just how much spark the Gryffindor beauty had. They had hardly fought for the past few weeks and he had grown accustomed to not being screamed at in anger by her. So now, the feeling of regret at blowing up at her like that felt considerably worse than it should have. Feeling thoroughly embarrassed with himself, Draco hung his head low and said "I'm sorry Hermione, I take it back, Forgive me?"

"I forgive you, just don't do it again" Hermione sighed. "Now what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I can't help it, Hermione. I feel like we're being watched. I've felt like this since last night and again this morning. I think the time has come. No matter what trouble we could get in or the stares we will undoubtedly receive. Hermione, we have to come clean. We have to tell them about us." He said this unusually calmly. The situations that they would have to face after this… Well, let's just say, His father wouldn't be too pleased. The thing that made him completely nervous was the look of horror Hermione had plastered on her face and her next words made everything clear and complicated at the same time.

"Oh Draco, That's what held me up. Pansy just announced that we're a couple. Everybody knows."


	10. Wishful Thinking

Wishful Thinking

Draco stood stock still for what seemed like hours. All colour completely drained and a look of utter shock on his normally impassive face. He felt frozen. After a moment of complete silence that seemed like an eternity, Draco muttered something that sounded like "Slag" to Hermione, but she didn't press him. She knew he was referring to Pansy and she couldn't really argue with him after this fiasco. She felt extremely uncomfortable with his sudden loss for words and hastily shifted her feet and glanced down, suddenly intently interested with her shoes. When she heard his slight cough, she lifted her head up and their eyes met. His face was expressionless once again and his eyes weren't filled with anger as she had expected them to be. Instead they were unnaturally calm and that seemed eerie to her, because he usually had some sort of guard on his emotions. In one swift stride he was in front of her and had captured her lips with his. The kiss was sweet and reassuring, like everything was going to be fine. She felt her heart start to melt at the sweet action, and quickly returned the kiss with more force. Finally they pulled away, both breathing ragged and wanting more. Hermione felt a smile start to play on her lips in spite of the serious problem they were facing. Draco looked into her eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright 'Mione. You just wait and see this will all blow over by the weekend and then everyone will just have to accept it" Draco's voice sounded so sure and peaceful to her and it calmed her nerves immediately. She knew that behind his concrete guard, he was just as worried and shocked as she was, albeit for completely different reasons mainly including his father.

" What about Harry and Ron? They'll be furious. They might never speak to me again! Oh Draco! What about your father?" She asked desperately, fear and paranoia overcoming her once again.

"Screw my father! He can burn in hell with his "leader" and insane friends. He's no father to me, never really was in all honesty." Draco's voice had been cold and indifferent during this small speech and his eyes were filled with fury and hate, but as he glanced down at Hermione's fearful face his eyes softened considerably. He loved her and that was all that mattered to him. "As for 'The Boy Who Lived To Be A Prat' and Weasel, if they don't want to talk to you because your boyfriend isn't their choice, then they're at a dramatic loss. You're beautiful and kind and they're a bunch of dunderheads who need to let you live your own life." Draco truly believed what he had said. If her friends were too proud to support her decision, then they were as much her friends as Crabbe and Goyle were his. He felt Hermione's grip on his waist tighten and felt her rest her head on his abdomen.

"Thanks Draco, I hope your right. I just can't see Harry and Ron being ecstatic about this bit of news. There will be questions and arguments, that much is expected, but if they leave me completely I don't know what I'll do. They've been with me for years now, I'll have no one."

"What am I, you're bloody neighbour! You'll have **_me _**Hermione. I'll never leave you or let you leave me without a fight and you better bloody remember that!" Draco's voice was stern and gentle at the same time. Hermione knew that he wasn't being possessive like people expected a Malfoy to be, he was reaching out to her, letting her know he was there for her and that meant the world to her right now.

"Draco, you have no idea how much that means to me! I love you so much."

"I love you too Hermione, I love you too." Draco whispered.

She hugged him tighter and shut her eyes wishing this moment would never end. She didn't know that he shared her sentiments, nor did she know that you don't always get what you wish for.


	11. The Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (sob) **

The Ultimatum 

Hermione squinted as the first bright rays of sunshine entered her room. She gave a great sigh of disapproval and swiftly threw the warm comforter off her petite body as to avoid further shock this early in the morning. She padded her way to the bathroom and then returned to her room to get dressed and go down to breakfast. She had set her alarm for precisely this event. She knew that Harry and Ron wouldn't be awake at this ungodly hour of the morning and she wanted to avoid them for as long as humanly possible after the _little _incident with Pansy the previous day. She knew the questions would never end as they tried to figure out which of the numerous rumours held the most truth and she really didn't feel like answering a million and one questions about Malfoy and her today if truth be told. She entered the Great Hall and let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realised she had been holding. Not only were Harry and Ron missing, but also it seemed that the entire Gryiffendor common room were enjoying a few extra hours of sleep save for her. As she made her way to her usual bench at the Gryiffendor house table she noticed that she wasn't entirely alone in the Great Hall. Draco sat with his head in his hands at the Slytherin table. Taking a hasty glance around the hall and determining that they were indeed the only two students to be stupid and paranoid enough to be at breakfast at this hour, Hermione changed direction and made her way to where Draco sat.

Draco's head shot up so fast that Hermione was sure he'd pulled a muscle. He quickly turned around and when he saw whom it was he sat up properly and scooted over on the bench in order to give her more room. Hermione smiled at him, even though it was a bit strained, and sat down next to him. She was sure that he'd noticed that something was wrong with her (he rarely missed anything as he had learned to be constantly aware of his surroundings) and a moment later her speculations were confirmed.

"What's bothering you?" Draco asked softly as he turned to face her even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Nothing…" Hermione said in a barely audible whisper and started to look at the stone floor with renewed interest. Suddenly she felt a hand cup her chin and gently force her head upwards so that she was making eye contact with Draco. His gaze softened as he looked at her sad hazel eyes and he asked his next question determined to get a truthful answer.

"We both know that's the biggest load of dragon dung that has ever passed between those lips in all your years at Hogwarts. Now let me guess, it's about Potty and Weasel and what Parkinson announced yesterday right?" He looked at her shocked expression and couldn't help but give an amused smirk. "Don't gawk love, it's unattractive" He stated mockingly.

"How did you know? Wait, don't answer that it was pretty obvious I guess. Yes, it's about that and how I will have to eventually face them and play the worst game of twenty questions ever!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. "That's why I'm here so early, I want to avoid them as long as possible." A thoughtful expression crossed her face and she looked at him with curiosity as she asked "Speaking of which, why are you here so early?"

"Same reason as you. I didn't really fancy getting pummelled by Potter and Carrot Top. I don't know about you, but getting hexed isn't one of the things I look forward to when I wake up" Draco stated sleepily. He glanced at the oak doors of the Great Hall in time to see Pansy and Blaise walk in, followed by Harry and Ron. Both parties were talking fervently and Draco was willing to bet all the gallons that his family possessed that the topic that had their heads spinning, concerned Hermione and himself. Hermione seemed to notice the newcomers as well, because she quickly pecked him on the cheek and walked to the Gryiffendor table. Draco didn't really trust himself around Pansy at the moment. He was still fuming and didn't think he would be totally responsible of his actions. He rose from his seat and started to make his way to the oak doors, slipping between large groups of students as they made their way into the Hall and silently hoping Potter and Weasel were too busy with Hermione to notice him.

It seemed that Draco had luck on his side as he slipped out of the rapidly crowding Hall and into the chilly corridors of the castle. Indeed, no incident related to Pansy's outburst or otherwise interrupted his walk to the Head Dorms and Draco was begging to wonder if somebody had slipped him Felix Felicius without him noticing. That is until Draco noticed the old, black eagle owl perched on the windowsill of his bedroom. Draco instantly felt the bottom of his stomach drop as he recognised the owl as his fathers. He hastily untied the piece of parchment from the owl's leg, which gave a hoot and flew back out the window before Draco closed it. Slowly and with his anxiety growing with each passing second, Draco unfolded the letter and noticed that the letter wasn't from his father at all, but from his mother instead.

_Draco, how are you my darling? I hope your studies are doing better this year. Now that the formalities have been done away with there is something I must tell you. Mr. Parkinson has recently informed you father and me of some rather startling and disturbing news. It seems that our son, has been fraternizing with a lowly muggleborn and hasn't seemed fit to disclose this information to his parents. Yes, Draco we know of your "relationship" with a certain Ms.Granger. I think it's no shock to learn that your father is greatly angered and upset by this news. This is a warning Draco. Your father is under strict orders to bring you into the service of the Dark Lord, by all means necessary. You know as well as I do the loyalty your Father has shown the Dark Lord and this no exception. He will be expecting you at the edge of the Forbidden forest at 10:00pm a week from today. I think it's self explanatory of the reason behind this meeting. Let me remind you Draco that Your father has eyes and ears in and out of Hogwarts and will know of any continued link between Ms.Granger and yourself. Don't make this harder than it has to be Draco._

_Love always,_

_Narcissa Malfoy _

Draco folded up the letter and placed it into the top drawer of his desk. There was no way in hell that he could let Hermione see this letter. Draco's mind was now on overload as he tried to process all that his mother had told him. After an hour of pondering, Draco soon realised two things. One, that he was going to be late for charms if he didn't move now and two, that his mother's letter boiled down to two choices. Hermione and possible death for betrayal or Power and eternal service to a psycho. Draco had an ultimatum on his hands and it looked like his day, which had started out peaceful, was forever ruined.


	12. Authors Note

**NOTE TO READERS: Concerning Only Time Will Tell,**

I am very sorry that I have been so slow updating this story, it has been very hectic recently because of all my exams and my summer job. I just wanted to inform all of my faithfull readers, to whom I am deeply thankful for their support of this story, that I will be going on vacation with my family from the 28th of June until the 3rd of July. I have the next chapter all written up and just have to type it so I will post it as soon as I come back. I am not giving up! it is just a slight hiatus.

Thanks for the understanding,

SlytherinPrincess16


	13. Decisions, Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SOB**

Decisions, Decisions 

A couple of days had passed since Draco had received his mother's letter and his mind was still on overdrive as he had yet to make a decision. He knew he had to distance himself from Hermione, it was for her safety and it was better for both their sakes, at least that was what he was trying to convince himself of as he made he was down another dark corridor on patrol. It was a silent and warm spring night and Draco was just about to turn and head back to the Head Dorms and write up a couple of Hufflepuff second years that he had caught wandering around past their curfew, when he heard his name being called. Draco turned around and strained his ears as he listened for the voice again. It seemed to be getting closer and he could hear footsteps running towards him down the corridor he had just finished patrolling. He had expected to see Pansy or maybe a faculty member running towards him and was shocked when he made out a dark haired boy and a red haired boy coming his way. His brow furrowed in confusion and anticipation. He had been expecting this ever since Pansy's little "announcement" and he was prepared for the beating he was inevitably about to receive.

" What would you like Potter? I was just about to go to bed, so how about you and Weasel here run back to your common room before I take points from Gryffindor." Draco said in a weary tone.

"You know exactly what this is about Malfoy! Where the hell do you get off putting your hands on _our_ Hermione?" Ron shouted at Draco, face as red as his hair.

"Funny, I don't recall seeing a big stamp on her that read PROPERTY OF POTTER AND WEASEL, She's happy with me anyways so back off and stop acting like you own her." Draco said humourlessly, face set like stone staring at the two best friends of his Hermione.

"We don't own her, We're just looking out for her and keeping her away from ferrets like you! Anyways if she was really happy with you then she would of told us about your little _relationship._" Harry said defiantly, wand raised.

"First of all she didn't tell you anything because she was afraid of you guys flying off the broom handle, much like you are now and Secondly, you won't have to protect her much longer from a _Ferret_ like me, as you so gracefully put it, because I'm not going to be with her much longer." Draco said slowly and carefully to show he was making a point.

"WELL GOOD AND ANOTHER THING… What?" Harry and Ron stopped shouting mid-sentence and stared dumbfounded at Draco. If ever there were a time where Draco would have thought it was possible for Harry and Ron to have somehow swallowed their own tongues, now would have defiantly been it. Draco couldn't help but smirk at the shocked expressions the two wizards before him wore. It vaguely reminded him of the look Crabbe or Goyle would have if they received an 'O' on their transfiguration OWL. Draco stood there relishing in the silence he had created until he remembered the reason the 'Golden Duo' were rendered speechless.

"What's the matter boy's? Hippogriff got your tongue?" Draco said sarcastically with the hint of a satisfied smirk playing on his pale lips. Harry seemed to snap out of his stupor first and opened his mouth with the type of air that told Draco he was going to get yelled at again, but when Harry managed to speak all that escaped his lips was a quiet "Why?" At first Draco didn't know what to say. Was 'Wonder Boy' being thoughtful and sincere towards him or did he just want facts so that he could tell Hermione before Draco got a chance to. Finally Draco decided that it really didn't matter what Harry's intentions were seeing as the end result would be the same.

"If you absolutely must know it's to protect her, but I honestly don't know why you'd want to know especially since you were ready to duel me a few minutes ago in this hall. Just be happy you boy's got what you wanted. I will leave your little bookworm alone from now on, okay?" Draco said all of this in one breath so as not to be interrupted. He hated it when people interrupted him. Draco turned on his heel and started making his way down the hall at an even pace, until he was stopped by Harry's hand grabbing a fistful of his robes. Draco spun on the spot and stepped close to Harry until their faces were mere inches away from each other. His eyes were narrow slits and his breathing slow and even. In one swift movement Draco had yanked Harry's hand off of his robes and forced it behind his back, causing Harry to double forwards in discomfort and slight pain. Draco leaned down so that his mouth was near Harry's ear and whispered in a cold, dangerous voice.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Me. Again. Potter. Where the hell do you get off grabbing me like that? What the hell could be so important that you would feel the need to run after me and grab my robes? Do enlighten me Potter because if you haven't noticed it's nearly one o'clock and I'm very tired." Draco heard Harry mumble something and smirked once again.

"Sorry Potter couldn't quite catch that, care to repeat it?" Draco was sure that Harry was going to insult him or curse him, but the words that Harry mumbled shocked him more than if he'd been hit with a stunning jinx.

"I said, you can't leave her" Harry repeated, his voice somewhat strained by the uncomfortable position he was in. Draco immediately released his grip, letting Harry tumble unceremoniously to the stone floor.

"And why the hell would you say that Potter?" Draco questioned, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Because, we talked to Hermione before and the way she defended you to Harry and myself showed us that she's really happy. She definitely hasn't smiled as much as she has this year and you don't seem to be hurting her in any way, so you can't leave her because it will just crush her and we don't like to see Hermione sad even if it means that she stays with you." Ron explained while Harry nodded his head in agreement. Draco sighed deeply and faced the two boys with a sad yet slightly amused expression on his face. So the Weasel King and the Scar head actually wanted Hermione to stay with him if she was happy? This wasn't what he had expected at all and he had to admit that he was slightly thrown off by their easy acceptance of his relationship with Hermione.

"Okay… so let me get this straight. Potter and Weasel want me, Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy and evil git, to keep dating their precious Granger? Never thought I'd see the day, ha! Well, sorry to disappoint you two, but like I clearly stated earlier, it's for her protection." Draco said with a tone of finality in his voice. Of course Harry, being Harry picked up on the last thing Draco wanted them to know about and decided to make it the next topic in their little '_discussion_'.

"What do you mean, 'it's for her protection' Malfoy?" Harry asked with slight curiosity and worry. At this Ron's ears suddenly pricked up and comprehension dawned on his features.

"Is Hermione in danger?" He asked, voice etched in fear as well as, like Harry's, curiosity. Draco picked up on this and decided to toy with him a bit before answering.

"Ever heard of curiosity killed the weasel, Weasley?" Draco smirked. Ron's ears reddened and his eyes narrowed with great dislike for Draco. His voice shook as he tried to control his anger as he said. " Ever heard of being a prat killed the ferret, Malfoy?" Draco was practically grinning now. It was amazingly easy to annoy the 'wonder boys' and he relished every second of it.

"Let's just say a certain 'family tradition' has arisen and it would be a lot safer if we put some distance between ourselves." Draco answered non-chalantly, but Harry picked up on his underlying meaning. Draco smirked a bit at the shocked look on both the young men's faces as he turned on his heel and walked away. He was almost at the end of the corridor when he heard Potter's voice ring out through the din.

"Where are you going Malfoy? We're not finished!" Draco smirk spread even wider on his pointed face. Didn't Potter know when to leave things rest?

"That's where you're wrong Potter. We are done and I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same before I take points!" he yelled back. Draco heard footsteps echo at the opposite end of the corridor and knew he had 'won' that battle. Whether he would win the one with his father he would have to wait and see. As of yet, he still had quite a few decisions to make before he talked to Hermione.

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for the long, long, long wait! I promised to have this chapter up ages ago I know but my computer decided to be weird and crashed and I lost everything I had written for this chapter and had to start new. Right now I have decided to put this story on a slight hiatus (Not Forever I Promise!) until I restart school, because we are given laptops for our schoolwork and I can write faster when I have it. Plus my parents have been giving me a hard time being on the pc so much to write! So thanks to all the reviewers once again. Don't forget to R&R and I will continue thinking about where this story's heading. I will finish it, but it will be easier once I have my laptop back. Thanks for understanding J**

**SlytherinPrincess16**


	14. Lies Part 1

Lies part.1

Draco awoke in a cold sweat. He checked his watch and saw that it was 5:00am. Sighing, he quietly got out of bed and made his way into the spacious bathroom.

"_A cold shower is what I need."_ Draco told himself as he stepped under the frigid water. He had always been partial to the cold and dark, growing up in Malfoy Manor you needed to develop a second skin in more than one way. Draco shuddered and ran a shampoo filled hand through his flaxen hair, massaging his scalp until both his fingers and scalp burned and his head was a soapy mass. The reason why Draco was feeling particularly anxious today was that today was the dreaded Friday mentioned in his mother's last letter. The day that he was to finally step into the inner circle of the Dark Lord and follow in his father's footprints. Draco turned off the shower and stood in front of the sink, letting the cold air dry him instead of using one of the soft warm towels. Draco felt sickened as he stared into the mirror above the porcelain sink. He resembled his father so much it disgusted him. Everyone he'd ever met during his life had told him how much he took after his father. The chiselled features, pointed chin, white blond hair, and steel grey eyes were all qualities he had inherited from his father, qualities to cherish and take pride in.

"_And this, all these years of good pureblood breeding, the breeding that resulted in these refined Malfoy features, all this, has lead me straight into the path that my parents have followed and expected me to follow since the day I was born. The path that will make me torture, murder, and serve. The path that has no escape route, for the only escape is death." _Draco thought darkly, gripping the basin of the ornate sink, his knuckles a deathly white.

Getting dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and expensive black robe. Dark like his mood and impending future. Draco grimaced as he walked out of the portrait hole. He wasn't in the mood for breakfast. He felt that if he ate anything today, the results would not be pleasant. Instead he opted for a quick trip to the library. Maybe he could find an interesting new Quidditch tactic that he could get absorbed in before the day began. Draco Strolled through the heavy oak doors, inhaled the stale scent of old spell books, and stopped dead in his tracks. There, sitting at a table, face glued to a large leather-bound book, was Hermione. The knot in his stomach that had existed there since his mother's letter tightened considerably. He hadn't quite decided what he was going to about their relationship as of yet. He knew he had to do something, but just couldn't bring himself to actually call it quits. He had avoided her every chance he'd got, so as to stop any news of their activities reaching his parents and ultimately ensuring her safety. He knew he'd hurt her, he saw it in her eyes every time he went to bed early instead of their usual late night talks, and it had hurt him probably even more to do so. As much as he wished it were not true, he cared deeply for her and wouldn't be able to bear it if he became responsible for any harm that might befall her.

Just as he was about to turn around and quietly slip back out of the library, Hermione surfaced from her intense reading of the enormous text. Draco stiffened. He could sense her brown eyes staring intently at his half-turned figure and almost feel her disappointment radiating from her petite form. Slumping slightly under the pressure, Draco turned once again and walked towards the table where she sat.

"Hello love, thought you would be still in bed. It's quite early for homework, don't you agree?" Draco asked pleasantly, kissing her forehead as he took up a chair beside her. Hermione however was not fooled. Her eyes darkened and her brows furrowed in confusion and anger. Draco braced himself for the onslaught that he knew was to come.

"That's it? That's all you say to me after days of avoiding me like I had Dragon Pox!?" She questioned him, voice stern yet on the verge of breaking at any moment. Draco's heart hurt but he knew he had to get it over with. Better now than never.

"Darling, why don't we take a walk by the lake? Perhaps the library is not the best of venues to, er… 'clear the air' between us?" Draco whispered in her ear, knowing that she wouldn't deny his request of a walk on the grounds. Draco stood and walked out the doors hearing Hermione's light footsteps behind him. He smirked. As much as Hermione loved arguing with him, she loved access to the library more.

Once they'd reached the lake, Draco slowed and watched as Hermione fell in step beside him as they began their promenade around the lake.

"Hermione, love…" Draco began in a calm tone of voice, but failed to continue his speech as Hermione abruptly cut him off.

"DON'T YOU DARE 'Hermione, love' ME! I WANT AN ANSWER DRACO! YOUR FINE, WE'RE FINE, ONE DAY AND THE NEXT YOU CAN'T STAND TO BREATH THE SAME AIR AS ME! WHY DRACO? DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE? DON'T I MATTER?" Hermione shrieked red faced, and hot tears running down her face. Draco felt a new wave of pain and guilt wash over him and broke. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

"Of course I still love you Hermione! How could you even question that? I'm sorry that I've not been giving you the attention you deserve lately it's just…family pressures have increased lately, and I needed some alone time." Draco said soothingly, wiping her tears away with his thumb as his hand cupped her chin.

"You needed space. I get that Draco, but when you're in a relationship you tell your girlfriend these things! You don't leave her thinking she's done something to drive you away! You should be able to talk to me Draco! I was so worried that you'd gone back to loathing me, it drove me nuts, I couldn't even focus on my homework!" Hermione exclaimed, making Draco chuckle at her outrage over an unfinished essay or two.

"Baby, I'm sorry. You're absolutely right; I was stupid. I should have told you instead of leaving you in the dark. I can't believe I caused you that much grief! I'm just so used to keeping things of this nature locked up. It's a habit I must learn to break. Hey, how about we have a proper talk tomorrow night in the dorm?" Draco suggested, taking her hand in his. Hermione seemed satisfied with this request, until it fully sunk in. Then she gazed up at him, like a child trying discovering there is no Santa Claus for the first time.

"Why tomorrow night Draco? What's wrong with tonight?" She enquired innocently. Draco sighed. He had dreaded this question almost as much as he'd dreaded this day. Facing her he bent down and gently kissed her pink lips. Only when they'd pulled apart did he answer.

"I've got a detention from Professor Sprout tonight. I have to help her weed the Venemous Tentactulas in the Forbidden Forest. Seems that with all these…pressures going on, I forgot to do my Herbology essay." He lied, playing the innocent smile and hoping she'd fall for it. Hermione took this excuse into consideration and Draco could almost see her weighing all the probabilities before smiling up at him sweetly.

"Well, ok. I mean you really shouldn't get into any more trouble as it is, but your really should be less forgetful Draco! You're a Head! You're a role model for the entire student body of Hogwarts!" She lectured.

"Alright love, I'll try to be more diligent." Draco promised.

"Remind me to get you a homework planner for the holidays. Then we can spend more time together, without worrying if you have another detention like this one or not." She said lovingly, standing on tiptoes and pecking him on the cheek, before taking his hand again and pulling him toward the front doors.

The knot in Draco's stomach twisted.

**Author's Note: Hey! I finally got my laptop! YAY! Now I can write and post faster! Schools hectic as ever, especially since it's my graduating year! The workload is crazy! Anyways, I promise to try to keep these chapters coming as quick as I can. Thanks to all my readers who have remained loyal, and thanks for being so patient during this stories brief hiatus!**

**Read and Review,**

**SlytherinPrincess16**

**P.S: If my font's messed up in places, I'm sorry. It's the word on my laptop that doesn't seem to want to comply with me.**


	15. Lies Part 2

Lies Part.2

"_Bring the boy here Lucius." The tall, snake-like wizard hissed, voice a deathly calm. There was a scuffle in the crowd, and the Death Eaters parted as a middle aged man with long flaxen hair pulled back into a pony tail, and a pointed chin, strode through dragging a young boy with similar features roughly by the arm. _

"_Here my Lord, I am honoured to bring my son into your service. You will not be sorry." Lucius Malfoy said, throwing Draco on the forest ground before Voldemort, then gracefully sweeping into a deep bow. Draco clambered into a quick bow as well, not caring about the dirt that now stained his elegant black robes._

"_You have done well Lucius, I better not regret this initiation. The Malfoy's have always been faithful followers, I expect no different from your son." Voldemort said in a clinical tone, waving Lucious away to take his place in the circle. Draco suddenly felt very anxious. He didn't like this decision in the first place but e saw no other way. It was better than endangering Hermione, he repeated to himself. Then Voldemort motioned for him to stand, and Draco instantly cleared his mind of all thoughts using the method taught to him by his Aunt Bellatrix. He would not be responsible for giving information about Hermione to the dark side._

"_Give me your left arm boy" Voldemort ordered, and Draco immediately obeyed pushing his fear to the back of his mind. _

"_There's a good boy, seems you've been well taught I expect the same obedience when you enter the ranks" Voldemort grinned, his smile twisted and unflattering. He jabbed his wand tip onto Draco's forearm and began whispering a spell in parseltounge. The next thing Draco felt was white-hot pain as the Dark Mark branded his porcelain skin. Then it was over, and Draco was ordered to stand beside his father in the circle. A fresh wave of nausea swept over him as he heard Voldemort welcome another Malfoy into the fold. _

In his four-poster, in Gryffindor tower, Harry Potter awoke in a cold sweat. His scar felt as though a thousand minuscule pinpricks were attacking his forehead, but that wasn't why he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. It was because, he had just had a very real dream in which Malfoy's "family tradition" had been carried out. Harry checked his watch, an old digital hand down from his cousin Dudley in which the 'glow' button was busted, and saw that it was just after midnight. Jumping out of bed and grabbing his invisibility cloak, he quickly awoke Ron.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" Ron exclaimed in a drowsy voice, rubbing his sleepy eyes with the backs of his hands.

"It's Malfoy Ron, we need to tell Hermione. I've had another 'dream'" Harry quickly explained, draping the cloak impatiently around them both, and guiding Ron out of the portrait hole and down the corridor to the Head Dorm's.

"Dream? What type of dream Harry? Can't it wait 'till morning?" Ron questioned, obviously peeved with being dragged out of his warm bed at such an hour over a dream about Malfoy.

"No it can not wait until morning Ron! I saw Malfoy's 'family tradition' in action. I saw Malfoy receiving the Dark Mark!" Harry said, knocking on the portrait hole.

"Password?" The portrait asked sleepily, but before receiving an answer; was swung open by the only occupant of the dorm.

"Hermione, Malfoy's just been burnt with the Dark Mark. I just dreamt it. You've got to keep away, he could be dangerous!" Harry exclaimed, pulling off the cloak to reveal Ron and himself, and entering the spacious dorm, Ron following behind. Hermione on the other hand did not seem thankful that Harry was warning her of danger. On the contrary, she looked irritated at the news.

"Weren't you supposed to have been blocking these dreams Harry? Or did you not think learning Occlumency a useful skill? And anyways, Draco is against his family's beliefs and traditions; there's no way he would get the Dark Mark! How dare you accuse him of such things! You two should be ashamed, and your also breaking school rules by being out this late, your both lucky I don't deduct points!" Hermione lectured in a firm voice, making her look like an uncanny cross between McGonagall and Mrs.Weasley.

"Hermione you don't understand, Malfoy's received the Mark. I just know it. We met him in the hall the other night, and he let slip that he had a 'family tradition' to sort out, this has to be it! And if it's not why isn't he here in bed? Why would he be out so late huh?" Harry urged; semi shocked that she hadn't believed him at first. However, this second statement only seemed to increase her irritation.

"Draco has not, is not, or will not, EVER get the Dark Mark! Understood? He has his reasons, and I know and fully accept them, okay? He is not here, Harry, because he happens to have a detention tonight in the Forbidden Forest, and as you know full well Harry Potter, detentions run very late! So, you can stop playing 'hero', because I do not need your help!" Hermione said, hands on her hips, lips pursed.

"Hermione listen, your being stupid! I know what I dreamt and I'm trying to warn you! I'm your best mate! You should believe what I say!" Harry yelled, frustration coursing through his veins. This was not turning out the way he had planned. If he could only make her see some sense, but now Hermione's face was growing red, her eyebrows furrowing, and Harry knew what was coming next.

"YES, AND ISN'T IT JUST BLOODY CONVIENIENT THAT MY BEST MATE, WHO JUST SO HAPPENS TO DETEST MY BOYFRIEND, TURNS UP WITH THE ONE STORY THAT COULD PROBABLY MAKE ME LEAVE HIM?" Hermione screeched.

"Now Hermione, you know Harry's not like that! We want you save is all." Ron cut in, ears glowing red. Harry however, had heard quite enough.

"You know what Hermione? You can stand there and defend Malfoy all you want, but when he turns up with an ugly skull on his arm don't come running to us, because just maybe we won't believe what YOU have to say." He said callously, covering Ron and himself with the cloak once again, and then stepping out of the portrait hole.

"FINE BE THAT WAY HARRY POTTER! YOUR SUCH A WANKER, YOU KNOW THAT?" Hermione yelled after them before slamming the portrait hole closed, and allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks. It was a long while after that she finally became curious of what Harry had told her. She walked into Draco's bedroom and looked around. Nothing seemed odd or out of place. She began looking in his closet, only to find a jumble of white cotton school shirts, school robes, dress robes, slacks, and a set of custom made black robes. Closing the closet door, she turned towards the bed, and checked under the sheets, pillows, and mattress, but to no avail. She finally made her way to the elegant desk. Hand shaking, she pulled the first drawer open and began looking through its contents. It wasn't until she reached the last drawer, that she found something other than the familiar assortment of quills, ink, and parchment.

She found a letter.

**Author's Note****: Hey Guys! I appreciate all the feedback I get, so keep it coming :) Just so everyone is on the same page; the scene at the beginning, in which Draco gets the Dark Mark is supposed to be what Harry sees in his dream, and it is REAL. Okay? If you guys have any questions, please leave it in a review or message and I'll try my best to answer it. **

**Love you guys!**

**SlytherinPrincess16**


	16. Confrontation

Confrontation 

It wasn't until much later when Draco Malfoy strolled back to the head dormitory in a disgruntled mood, and thoroughly assured that nothing could happen to worsen his day. However, he discovered he was greatly mistaken when he entered the dorm to find Hermione sitting on the couch, tear stained face, and clutching a piece of parchment in her hands. Suddenly extremely worried Draco rushed to Hermione's side. He was on his knees in front of her in a matter of seconds, and it wasn't until Draco raised his sleeved cloaked hand to try to wipe away her tears did she notice he had returned. An angry look shadowed her features, and she raised her hand and slapped his away forcefully. Draco, shocked at her action, cradled his now stinging hand as he rested on his haunches on the carpeted floor.

"Hermione… What the…. Why would you…? What's wrong?" Draco stammered gazing up at Hermione. The look he received actually made him cringe, but the icy feeling that washed over him next wasn't due to her anger, but from the parchment in her hand. What Draco had originally thought a random piece of parchment, he now realised was in fact a letter. A letter; with the Malfoy crest stamped on the back, and his mother's neat handwriting on the front. As realisation dawned on Draco, his mind raced to explain himself. Slowly he pushed himself off of his knees so that he was standing in front of her.

"Now Hermione I know what you're thinking, but I can explain…" Draco said softly, as though he were speaking to an emotional fragile six-year old. Unfortunately, this approach seemed to infuriate Hermione even more. She raised her head in a defiant gesture, and Draco could distinctly see the famously feared Gryffindor fire burning in her eyes.

"Do you? Do you really know what the bloody hell it is I am thinking Draco? First my best friends tell me that they suspect you of receiving the Dark Mark, a notion I'll tell you I completely disregarded, and basically ruined years of trust over. Then I come back here, and like a fool let my curiosity, and sensibility get the best of my rationality. And finally I find this.", and here she shook the severely crumpled letter in Draco's face. "DO YOU STILL BELIEVE YOU KNOW PRECISELY WHAT'S RUNNING THROUGH MY MIND NOW DRACO?!" Hermione demanded, her voice so loud it seemed to reverberate off the walls, and Draco was mildly surprised that the portraits remained asleep. Draco merely shook his head; staring unfoundedly down at the extremely angry woman he called his girlfriend. He had lived his whole life in the Malfoy Manor with Lucius Malfoy, and in society with Narcissa Black Malfoy. After growing up with them as your parents one picks up on when, and when not to answer someone. Hermione however, did not seem to like the newfound silence that filled the room, and so continued on in her rant.

"I am so lucky I found this letter in your desk drawer, because it shows that you don't trust me by hiding things, major things, like this! What else aren't you telling me Draco? Huh? Any other 'family traditions' you need to or already have taken part in? I can't believe you lied to me Draco! After all we've done together you still lie! I think it's safe to say there never was any detention huh?" Hermione's hysterical voice had passed the level of loud and angry to high pitched and squeaky, and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears. It tore Draco up inside until the full speech had registered in his mind, one part sticking out particularly.

"My desk drawer? … YOU WENT THROUGH MY THINGS?" Draco questioned in a thunderous voice, his concern for Hermione forgotten. Hermione seemed a bit shocked at this sudden outburst from Draco, but quickly recovered saying,

"Well Yes. I mean I had too, I wanted to see if Harry and Ron were right, which they were, so no, I don't regret it! At least I know now that I can't trust you!" Hermione said defensively.

"Trust? HA! Yeah, you can talk about how you can't trust me, but I'm not the one who snooped in other people's personal possessions behind their backs! So don't go riding 'round on your high horse, talking about trusting people!" Draco scoffed, eye's narrowed, and lips nothing more than a thin line. Hermione pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, and turning her head to face the fireplace.

"Yeah, well you may not go through my stuff, but your pretty damn talented in sneaking behind my back! I may not be perfect, but at least I'm not a Death Eater!" She shot behind her, in the general direction of Draco. Draco was at a loss for words, and for a long while just stood there with his fists clenched at his side, and his face resembling something like a stunned fish. Then as quickly as his outrage had appeared it was once again replaced by blunt fury. _'Who does this women think she is?' _Draco thought.

"What do you want Hermione? For me to deny that I've been branded? Well, I'm sorry but I can't do that. I can't lie to you anymore. I became a Death Eater tonight. I joined the throngs of a leader who I believe to be sadistic and cruel. I've followed I my father's footsteps, and become something I swore to myself I never would become, and you know why I did it Hermione? Do you know why I gave in to my father's orders? It was all for you, as cheesy as that sounds. I did it too protect you, because as you probably already know from my mother's letter, we were being watched. You were in danger, because I let my feelings get in the way of all sensibility. By refusing the mark, I was unknowingly feeding my father's growing suspicion of our relationship, thereby making you the perfect way to get to me. By taking the mark, I erased all suspicion, and in a weird way, protected you." Draco explained, never breaking eye contact with Hermione the whole time. He needed her to see that he still loved her. He needed her to understand this was not what he wanted, but his only choice. After what seemed to be eternity Hermione sighed, and rose from the couch to stand in front of him. He could see the concentration on her face as she fought to hold back fresh tears. Draco knew something was wrong before she spoke.

"I understand Draco, but you still lied to me. You crept behind my back, and made decisions that affected us both without even consulting me. I know that you believed to be protecting me, and you probably were, but we were a couple and we should have been able to tell each other anything without fear. You broke that bond Draco, and by doing so ruined our relationship." Hermione said in a quivering voice. Draco noticed her use of 'were' and 'should have', and his worst fear became slightly less false.

"I love you Hermione…" Draco started, but was cut off by Hermione.

"And I love you Draco, more than you will ever know, but I can't be with a Death Eater. Don't you see Draco? In your attempt to protect me, you put me in even more danger. You put me closer to the Death Eaters, by joining them. I'm not mad at you Draco; I'm disappointed because I thought you had more resolution than that. So I guess your father got his wish after all Draco. He won't have to worry about his pureblood son dating a lowly Mudblood anymore." Hermione said, in a voice so soft Draco barely believed she had spoken at all. Hermione ran into her bedroom, slamming the door shut, and Draco was sure she had cast wards and a silencing spell on the door as well.

Draco broke down then, sitting down on the couch that Hermione had been sat in only minutes before. He wept in frustration, because he was disgusted with himself for joining, and because he had just lost the one thing that had kept him going these past months. He looked down at his feet, and noticed a balled up piece of parchment lying there, forgotten. His mother's letter. Hermione must have dropped it when she stood up from the couch. He stretched his toned arm down, and picked up the paper. He smoothed it out and reread his mother's words, before angrily tearing it in two, and throwing the pieces into the now dying fire.


	17. Phase One

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! SOB**

Phase One

For the next week and a half, Draco fell into a sort of depression. He hardly left his room, except for classes. His grades were slipping, he had no appetite, and he had long ago given up on trying to sleep. He even had to admit that he looked like crap, as he gazed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror one morning. His lack of sleep had created dark circles under his grey eyes, making it seem as though he had two large black eyes, and his hair hung limp and unkempt around his face. Yes, the young Malfoy had let his looks slip. _"And all for a stupid Mudblood!" _Draco thought vehemently, gripping the sides of the porcelain sink, his knuckles almost white from the pressure. _"A Mudblood she may be, but she is the one you love and she's anything but stupid." _His conscience countered from the deep corners of his mind. Frustrated, Draco punched the mirror, shattering it. There was a moment in which he just stared at the broken shards of glass that littered the stone floor, and then his brain awoke. The first thing he registered was a steadily growing sting in his right hand, then he saw the red liquid, almost translucent on the glass, and it clicked. Draco hesitantly looked down at his right hand and cringed. It was a mixture of torn, ragged flesh and blood.

"Perfect, fan-bloody-tastic!" Draco exclaimed. He couldn't go to the hospital wing like this, he would be placed in detention for damaging school property, and he was dreadful at healing charms so using his own wand was out. Draco sighed as he grabbed a handful of bathroom tissue to wrap his hand in. He'd have no choice but to go to class like this. He had potions first; he would show Snape his hand and go to the hospital wing then. If Pomfey asked what happened he'd just lie and say it was a potions accident, Snape wouldn't disagree he always took care of his own. Feeling slightly better at his plan Draco left the loo and began his trek to the dungeons. He was just past the Great Hall when Hermione emerged having just finished breakfast. A younger girl with flaming red hair, who Draco recognised as the Weaselette, accompanied her. Draco hoped that she would not see him, but once again lady luck seemed to enjoy toying with him. He was almost to the door that lead to the dungeons when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Avoiding me now?" A slightly perturbed voice said behind him. Draco stiffened. He did not want to see anyone right now especially her, he was still emotionally raw from their break-up and he was not entirely comfortable with that.

"Argh! You can't even face me! Your such a cowered!" Hermione spat, clearly trying to wind him up. She was successful however; if there was one thing that Draco despised it was being called a cowered. Draco spun around to face the Head girl, his features contorted in anger. Instinctively he raised his right arm to point an accusing finger at the bookworm, and immediately regretted it.

"Oh my god Draco what have you done!" Hermione exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise and shock as she stared at the cut-up hand.

"Ipunchedamirrorandcutmyhand." Draco mumbled, slightly embarrassed now at his immature outburst in the bathroom. He winced as Hermione took hold of it, inspecting it gingerly.

"Hmm… it doesn't look too deep. What did you say you did again?" she asked obviously not catching what he had said the first time. Draco took a deep breath before repeating his answer, slower this time.

"I punched a mirror and, as you can plainly see, I've cut my hand," he drawled. What happened next Drano was only half expecting. Hermione's expression darkened and she immediately let go of his hand. Displeasure was clearly written across her fair face.

"DRACO MALFOY WHAT AN IMMENSLY FOOLISH THING TO DO! DO YOU KNOW HOW LUCKY YOU ARE THAT THAT WOUND IS NOT DEEPER?! AND DESTROYING SCHOOL PROPERTY AS WELL! YOUR HEAD BOY; A ROLE MODEL FOR YOUNGER STUDENTS! UNBELIVABLE!" Hermione ranted, arms folded neatly across her chest and face flushed in indignation. Draco was seriously fed-up now. Who was she to tell him he was being irresponsible and child like? He already knew that and he certainly did not need her to tell him it as well. Besides she had automatically given up the right to tell him how he was acting when she broke-up with him.

"Yes, well I already knew that thanks. I have a class to go to now so if you don't mind I think I'll excuse myself from your presence." he said more calmly then he felt at that particular moment. Hermione merely glared at him, and then pulled her wand out of her robe pocket. At first Draco thought she was going to hex him, but then she took hold of his crudely bandaged hand and waved her wand over it muttering some spell under her breath. When she released his hand it was as good as new, his bandage having disappeared and his cuts fully healed with only a tiny scar remaining.

"How did you get so good at healing charms?" Draco asked in wonderment. It was not the first time he had been in awe of her, but it had been for different reasons before.

"I read and practised them in the library in first year." Hermione responded. "_Of course she did",_ Draco thought a tad bit more sarcastic than he had any real right to be.

"Yes, well at any rate thanks, but I do not need your pity just so you know." Draco said trying to keep his guard up against any emotion he still felt for her. Hermione took this as a pompous, stuck-up statement unfortunately.

"It was not pity, I was concerned! Besides you couldn't go around dripping blood on the floors it's not very hygienic." Hermione said defensively.

"It should be your blood on the floors I would be worried about Granger, not mine, seeing as yours is _muddy_." Draco smirked, turning and disappearing behind the door that lead to the dungeons, leaving a very hurt looking Hermione behind. As soon as he was out of sight Draco let his emotions go. Giving an almighty sigh of frustration, Draco turned and kicked the stonewall. He hated doing that, but he had to. It hurt him to say those things ten times more than it hurt her to hear them, but he had too in case one of his father's 'ears' were spying on them. If he showed any feelings other than disgust towards her, and it got back to his father his plan would be ruined. Oh yes, Draco had a plan all right. One that would hopefully end his career as Death Eater, as well as win back Hermione. Phase one was already completed, but phase two was going too hurt him more. Phase two combined the two things he loathed most with his entire being: Hurting Hermione and pleasing his father.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey sorry for the long wait, but school has been nothing but project after project and I have had literally no time to write. Plus, my parents decided that we are moving at the end of my school year, so it's off to Ontario for my college years. I'm not too happy about leaving all my friends, but I know there is more out there for me personally and I found a college I can go to with a great Print Journalism course. :) Anyways I just wanted to say that I'm terribly sorry for making you all wait so long, and that there probably wont be many more chapters coming. I think this stories coming to an end but I'm not entirely sure yet, we'll have to see just where this story leads us. **

**SlytherinPrincess16 **


	18. Phase Two

**DISCLAIMER: ****I Don't Own Anything! (Sob)**

Phase Two

A few hours later, Draco could be found stretched out on the sofa in the Head Dorms, staring up at the ceiling absentmindedly. Hermione had gone to dinner long ago, not even looking at him for the rest of the day obviously still hurt from their earlier encounter. Draco sighed, flicking his wand lazily sending brightly coloured sparks into the air. He hated everything. He hated being a prat towards Hermione, he hated being a Death Eater, and he especially hated the plan he knew he had to execute if he wanted to turn his life around. Phase two was going to be emotionally and physically painful. In fact Draco was sure he'd rather handle a million blast-ended skewerts, than go through with phase two. However, no matter how hard he tried, he just could not see any other alternative. He just hoped to Merlin that this paid off in the long run.

Draco, who had changed out of his school robes, gazed down at his exposed left forearm. The Dark Mark stared back at him. It was beginning to fade so it was not as noticeable, but it sill burned every time something or someone touched his left arm. It made Draco's stomach churn to look at it and think about what it had already cost him and yet, a part of him was proud of it. The part of him that his father had both forcibly and psychologically beat into him. The part that he despised; that told him only purebloods deserved to live and that Voldemort was their saviour. Yes, that part was proud that he had finally become what his family had not only wanted but, expected him to become, and it chilled Draco to the bone to know that that part of him still lived on, no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. He supposed it would always be in him, he admitted grudgingly a scowl gracing his face; that small voice that dwelled in his subconscious, and repeated the words that his family had drilled into him about mudbloods, loyalty, and superiority. It was a part of him, and probably always would be.

"_**Mudbloods are vermin; more worthless than the dirt on our shoes. Purebloods are the only REAL wizards, the only ones worthy to live in OUR world. Do you understand me Draco?" Lucius questioned, looking down at the eight-year-old boy shifting nervously under his father's gaze. **_

"_**Yes Sir, I understand" younger Draco answered, playing with the hem of his navy blue robes bought special for his birthday. **_

Draco shook away the memory of one of many lessons from his father. He had been so young and naïve then; wanting so desperately to become just like his father, agreeing to any and all of his father's prejudiced preaching's no matter how awful they sounded to him. He supposed everyone, muggle or wizard, had parts of their families they didn't like or want to exist, but the ugly truth was that it did exist. It did and it would never die, because it had been bred into you, and it eventually consumed you. Oh you could suppress it, pretend it wasn't there, but every once in a while it reared its monstrous head and shocked you back to reality. Things that are taught from an early age don't just leave your mind. Hermione had once told him (during one of their nightly discussions) that it was the same with muggle racism, and Draco had decided then and there that his father was wrong; that muggles and wizards were not all that different, they just had different situations in which to exercise their beliefs.

Draco tore his eyes away from the dying fire, and stood up. He threw on his grey school jumper to hide his arm from nasty prying eyes, and left the Dorms. He honestly was not all that hungry, but he found himself walking the familiar path of winding staircases and impossibly long hallways to the Great Hall. He supposed it wasn't such a bad route to take. After all, he might find her there, and then he could get this whole 'phase two' nightmare over with.

Draco had just turned the last corner towards the Great Hall when he was met with an obstacle. An obstacle that was made up of two boys his age, one with bright ginger hair, and the other with unkempt black hair that suspiciously hid a telltale scar. Draco had turned around thinking this was one fight he would prefer not to have at this particular moment, when he felt a shove from behind. Next thing he knew, he was up against the rough stonewall and somebody's hands were firmly around his throat

"RON! NO!" Draco heard Harry yell, but he sounded very far away and Draco was beginning to see spots. Blinking rapidly, Draco figured this must be a side effect from the lack of oxygen reaching his brain.

"What'd you do to Hermione? Why is she not with you?" Ron bellowed at Draco pressing on his windpipe. Draco was now desperately trying to pry Ron's hands off his throat, but he was getting weaker and it was starting to get black. Then, just as Draco was about to pass out, the grip slackened and Draco fell to the floor gasping for air.

"He's not worth it Ron, he's not worth it. Just calm down." Harry was holding Ron back, which wasn't that hard since Ron was not fighting him, but Harry still did not dare to loosen his grip.

"What the bloody hell was that Weasley? You damned near killed me!" Draco said outraged, rubbing his neck tenderly.

"We want to know why you and Hermione are never together anymore. She won't even acknowledge you. You must of really messed up bad." Ron jeered, a grin spread on his face. He looked anything but worried. Draco was not in the mood for this conversation. He had dreaded this confrontation since the night Hermione had dumped him.

"What happened Malfoy?" Harry asked gently, seeing Draco's look of uneasiness at Ron's teasing. Draco sighed. It was now or never.

"Hermione broke it off." Draco admitted, taking the plunge. For a brief moment both boys just stared at Draco shell shocked. Draco actually had to bite back a laugh at the look on the two boys faces. Both were slack-jawed and their eyes almost bulged. Draco knew that this reaction was due more to his blunt honesty than the actual truth. Then, all too quickly for Draco's taste, the moment ended. Ron shook his head as though coming out of a daze and his ears turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

"You… You expect us…" Ron gave a shaky laugh and ran a hand through his lengthy hair. "You expect us to believe that load of bullocks! You must be off your rocker Ferret. Why I should…" Ron trailed off and lunged for Draco's throat again, but stopped short as Harry stepped in between him and Draco.

"Ron stop. This is going nowhere." Harry said to his hot-headed friend. "What Ron is trying to say, and what I would also like to know, is why she'd do a thing like that when she seemed so determined to be with you?" Harry asked without breaking eye contact with Draco. Instantly Draco bristled at the question. No matter how innocent it may have seemed to anyone who happened to pass by, all three boys knew the answer to this question was far more sinister.

"Do I really need to answer that for you Potter?" Draco sneered trying to come off tough however, his eyes betrayed him, showing the panic he had for the answer. He couldn't very well come out and say he was a Death Eater. Didn't they know what would happen to him if someone overheard?

"No, I guess not Malfoy. At any rate I'm sure Hermione will tell us sooner or later." Harry replied, seeing the panic in Draco's eyes and taking pity on him. Draco seemed to be relieved at this answer, and regaining his cool composure once again strode past them towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Good. Now I have some business to attend to if you boys don't mind." Draco drawled back to them, and pulling the heavy doors open. The Great Hall was still filled with students of every year enjoying their evening meal with friends, and talking up a storm. As soon as Draco entered all eyes were drawn to him and the chatter ceased. Draco had not been seen at an evening feast for quite some time so the instant curiosity was to be expected. Draco didn't mind the attention much as he purposefully made his was through the Hall. He scanned the Gryffindor table and found Hermione, sitting with Ginny Weasley, was also watching his progress through the room. He hoped she saw the message of apology in his eyes as he gazed at her. He reached his destination, and the girl in front of him stared up at him with brown eyes full of curiosity. Taking one last giant gulp of breath, Draco stole himself for his ultimate sacrifice; the completion of Phase Two.

"Pansy Parkinson… Will you be my girlfriend?"


	19. Shock and Awe

Shock and Awe

Silence filled the Great Hall. No one dared to move, breath, talk or the like. It was so tense an atmosphere, that Draco was suddenly horribly reminded that all eyes and ears were on Pansy and him. Draco hated it, and it seemed to him that he hated a lot of things in his life lately. The silence seemed to stretch forever. The occupants of the Great Hall could hardly believe their ears. Had Draco Malfoy just asked Pansy Parkinson out? Then, just when Draco thought he would go mad from the silence, Pansy gave a great squeal and hurled herself into Draco's arms. At once the Hall was filled with the noise of gossip and the air was filled with a sense of normalcy.

"Oh Draco! You've made me so happy!" Pansy screeched as she pulled away. Draco cringed, but she didn't seem to notice. He looked around the Hall and his cringe quickly fell. There, sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table glaring daggers at him, was Hermione. She looked like she would like nothing better than to feed him to a particularly nasty Hippogriff, but Draco saw what her eyes betrayed. She was hurt and Draco felt like a total prat. He continued to stare at her hoping she would understand that he was doing this for her. Blaise asked him a question, and when he turned back to stare at Hermione again he saw that she had left.

"Drakie-Pie lets go for a walk around the lake. It's a beautiful evening and we can talk." Pansy suggested, and without waiting for answer, began to drag Draco towards the doors by his arm. For a girl her size, she sure had quite the grip. It reminded Draco of when he was young and had done something naughty and his mother would drag him to his room by his arm, her long nails digging into his skin all the way.

"Pans wait…Pans I really am tired…I would rather not walk…can't we just go back to the common room?" Draco protested weakly trying to pry her iron grip off his arm. His arm was really starting to hurt now, and Draco could make out a small group of people standing under the beach tree up ahead. A small group of people that just so happened to consist of Boy Wonder, two Weasels, and a bushy haired bookworm Draco soon realised as they got closer. Using all of his strength, Draco quickly turned on the spot forcing Pansy to let go of his arm.

"Draco what in the world?!…" Pansy exclaimed, staring at him as if he had suddenly spouted three extra heads with purple spots on them.

"Pans wouldn't you rather sneak back up to my room for a little quality time?" Draco suggested, flashing her the famous Malfoy smirk and waggling his eyebrows, all the while wanting to retch at the very idea. He would do just about anything except continue his little jaunt over to a group of people who probably wanted his head on a silver platter right about now.

"Why Draco, What ever is going on inside that brilliant little mind? We do need to get…reacquainted." Pansy said in a voice she probably thought was seductive, but in actuality, made Draco want to turn tail and run. However, Draco was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's always kept their cool. Instead of running non-stop towards Hermione and begging her to take him back, Draco leaned in a kissed Pansy on the lips. It was forced, quick, and made Draco feel nauseas all over again, but apparently Pansy found it pleasing because a grand smile spread on her face, and she hastily began pulling him back towards the castle. Draco's nausea increased ten-fold as he felt himself being dragged, farther and farther from the group of people and his beloved bookworm under the gigantic birch tree.

**Author's Note:**** Hey Everyone! I know, I know this chapter is incredibly and unforgivably short! I promise that the next one will be longer, it's just that the time is hectic for me and I had the worst writers block ever! I got accepted to college, so now my days have been filled with homework, and helping my parents pack (because we are moving). Once again sorry about the long wait and the short chappie. **

**On a lighter note, all reviews are anticipated and welcomed. I'd love to hear what you think about this story so far, what I can improve on or what you think needs changing! **

**Thanks to everyone who reads and supports this fic! It is greatly appreciated.**

**SlytherinPrincess16**


	20. Guilt

Guilt

Draco tossed and turned in his bed. It was no use trying to get any rest whatsoever these days. Draco hadn't slept for the last two weeks and he knew exactly why. Every time he tried to close his eyes to sleep he was plagued with images of her face and memories of their time together. It was a slow torture and the guilt over treating her the way he had was eating him up inside. Draco tossed the comforter and sheets off of himself, knowing sleep tonight was futile, and stalked to the bathroom that he had once shared with Hermione. Hermione hadn't spent a night in the Head Dorms since he had publicly asked Pansy out. Every night she slept in the Gryffindor commons on the plush couch by the fire. At least she wasn't spending her nights in Weasley or Potter's bed, Draco thought, although it didn't ease his guilt one bit. He knew that she did occasionally step foot in the room to change her robes or take a quick shower, but it was always at a time when she knew he would defiantly not be there. It was his fault that she avoided him or anything to do with him like the Dragon pox. She sat as far away from him in every class they had together and if their paths every crossed in the halls she would turn around and walk in a different direction. Anything to put as much distance as humanly possible between herself and him. Draco had always thought of Hermione as the kind of girl who would stand up and fight back, not avoid and hide. Obviously he had been proven wrong. Draco had broken her heart and her spirit, and that knowledge was utterly unbearable. Draco loved Hermione's spirit; the fire that light up in her eyes every time she argued over a point or was faced with a particularly difficult assignment. The pain that Draco felt over hurting her the way he had intensified with each passing day, and he was not wearing it well. Guilt was not something that Draco had had to deal with as a young child. The emotion was new to him still and it surprised him that anyone could ever deal with such an intense feeling. To him, it was nearly as painful as the fire that burned the Dark Mark into his skin. Draco glanced down at his left forearm. The Dark Mark had faded to a dull grey, but it still stood out on his pale skin. Draco had only been to two meetings since his induction and, thankfully, he had not been forced to do anything vial to innocent people yet. The meetings had basically been updates on Order and Ministry activity, but Draco knew that the time for him to prove his allegiance wasn't far away and it was only a matter of time before he would have to deal with more than the guilt of hurting just one person. Draco tore his eyes away from his arm and looked into the mirror above the sink. His lack of sleep was beginning to show. His eyes were sunken in and dark circles were starting to form beneath them. His skin was paler than ever, almost completely blending in with the white porcelain sink that his hands gripped. Draco swore silently under his breath. If he continued to go with out rest people would start asking questions and Draco didn't want anyone asking questions. Questions meant that he was exhibiting a weakness that was unusual for him and Malfoy's did not show weaknesses. Questions also meant that sooner or later his parents would hear of their son's odd behaviour and look into it. Draco could already imagine the flood of letters from his mother. No, questions would not do. Draco made a mental note to visit the nurse for a bottle of Dreamless Sleep potion in the morning as he returned to his bed. For the rest of the night Draco sat reading his charms book and testing out the new jinxes that were outlined in it. It helped keep his mind off of the numbing guilt that twisted in his stomach. It helped keep his mind off of her.

**Authors Note: ****Hey guys, here is the newest chapter to OTWT. Thanks so much for being so patient while I did this. Life has been really hectic the last year and I haven't had time to write at all. I finished my freshmen year at college in Ontario! Still adjusting to the move and culture shock of living in a new province but slowly getting used to it. I thought seriously for a long time about deleting this story, because I had not updated for so long and it wasn't fair to keep readers in the lurch. I will not delete this story, so no fears! I know this chapter is short but it will have slightly long chapters following so hold on a bit more. This chapter was mostly for my benefit (getting reacquainted with the story after so long without writing). Thanks again for being patient. Hope you liked it! **

** SlytherinPrincess16**


End file.
